The present invention relates to an apparatus for the packaging of produce, such as lettuces and bunches of carrots, asparagus, bananas, etc. by wrapping the produce with a banderole of a plastic foil, film or sheet and in particular an extensible foil.
Apart from the complete wrapping of an article with foil, which envelops the article completely, the partial wrapping by means of a banderole is known, which does not completely envelop the article and instead leaves two facing sides open. The construction of the known apparatuses for wrapping articles with banderoles in very complicated and expensive, because on the one hand the foil web must be guided around the article and on the other it is necessary at the end of the packaging process to bring the foil web into a position correct for gripping, where it is held, so that for the following packaging process, the foil web end can be grasped and placed around the article to be packaged.